


A Fun Day At The Park

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, New York and Ninjago City are literally two ferry rides from each other, i may be building up to an interconnected universe, i might just become the Stephen King of Archive Of Our Own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Lloyd takes four year old Cher on vacation to New York City. On their last day there, Lloyd takes her to a park. There Cher meets two young boys and goes on an adventure with them.
Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541320
Kudos: 1





	1. A Playground Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third Ninja Short. There's a surprise at the end that may hint at an interconnected universe way down the line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd takes Cher to the park on their last day at New York City. There Cher meets two boys and decides to help them solve a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third Ninja Short!!!

It was a warm afternoon. Lloyd was currently walking his overly excited four year old to the park.

"I'm gonna go on the swings!" Cher said, skipping along side her father.

Lloyd snorted.

"Last time you got on the swings, you started crying." Lloyd said.

Cher stared at him.

"You pushed me too high." The toddler said, pouting.

"Oh right, that was my bad." Lloyd agreed.

Cher continued to pout. Then she brightened up and started skipping again. 

They arrived at New York Central Park.

"Now remember," Lloyd said. "Don't go too far, stay where i can see you and please Cher for the love of god, don't blast anything." 

Cher nodded.

"Okay Daddy." Cher said.

She skipped off towards a playground.

**Five Minutes Later**

"How are you hanging upside down like that?" A voice asked.

Cher twisted around on the monkey bars to see who had asked.

Below her was a small boy with dark brown curls and harry potter glasses. He was wearing a jacket, star wars t-shirt and jeans and sneakers.

Cher just shrugged.

"Just agile, i guess." Cher said. "And flexible, i can do this with my fingers see?" Cher bent all five of her fingers towards the back of her hand. The boy's eyes widened.

"Woah, dude, come look at this!" The Boy shouted.

Another boy walked over. He was chubby and was wearing a red jacket, shorts, sneakers and a star wars shirt as well. He looked at Cher's fingers and his jaw dropped open.

"Are her fingers broken?" He asked, worriedly.

"No man, she just did that!" The boy exclaimed.

"Cool. How?" The other boy asked.

Cher shrugged as she flipped right side up on the monkey bars and then dropped down. 

The two boys applauded her as she took a bow. She bent all her fingers back to their original position.

"Double jointed." Cher said.

"Cool." The two boys said.

"Oh shoot, we gotta go!" The boy with glasses said.

Cher tilted her head.

"Why?" Cher asked.

"His ball went missing and we have to find it before we leave." The boy with glasses said.

"My mom said if i lose this one, she isn't buying me another." The chubby boy said.

"I can help." Cher said.

"Really?" The two boys asked.

"You don't have to, i'm sure you have something else you want to do." The boy with glasses said.

Cher shook her head.

"Nope. There's nothing." Cher said.

She stuck out her hand.

"Cheryanne Cherri Garmadon, my friend's call me Cher." Cher said.

"Peter." The boy said, shaking her hand.

"Ned." The other boy said.

"Okay, let's go find your ball!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, i'm pretty sure the minute i mentioned New York, you guys already knew where i was going with this.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cher, Peter and Ned become detectives to find Ned's missing ball. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of this Ninja Short.

"Gentlemen, we have until five pm to find this ball, anything you can remember will be helpful to our investigation." Cher said, paving back in forth in front of the swings.

Ned looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, i was over by the swings. Peter was talking about the midi-chlorians and how we shouldn't just write them out of existence. I added in my input-" Ned began.

"You mean you just said, they're not canon and i should just forget about it, even though they haven't been disproven canon yet." Peter said.

"I added in my input and then i went back to the swings and my ball was gone." Ned said.

"Then we must find out who was at the swings and interrogate them." Cher said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ned asked.

"To the swings!" Cher yelled, completely ignoring him.

**At the swings**

"I have gathered our suspects." Cher said, gesturing towards all the kids.

"How did she do that so fast?" Ned asked.

Peter shrugged.

"I have no idea." 

Cher pointed to one kid.

"You, to the interrogation room." Cher said to him.

The kid stood up and walked over to the bench. 

"So, Kyle is it?" Cher asked.

Kyle nodded.

"Where were you at the hours between three thirty and four twenty?" Cher asked.

"I was on the swings, pretending i was an airplane." Kyle said.

"Are you sure, Kyle?" Cher asked. "I'd hate to find out you're lying to me, Kyle. Are you sure!?" Cher asked, slamming her hand down on the table. 

"What are you doing?!" Peter asked.

"I'm the bad cop." Cher said.

"Don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?" Ned asked.

Cher looked at Kyle and then back to Peter and Ned.

"Nope!" Cher said.

"You're gonna go to jail, Kyle! Prison, Kyle! The slammer, Kyle!" Cher shouted at him. "Where's the ball Kyle!?"

"I don't know!" Kyle yelled.

"Lies, Kyle, lies!" Cher shouted. "Where is it!?"

"I don't know, i swear!" Kyle yelled.

"SWEAR TO ME!!!!!!" Cher shouted, in an overly deep, dramatic voice.

"I just did!" Kyle sobbed, dramatically.

Cher tried to lunge at him. Ned quickly grabbed her by the waist and dragged her away.

"I AM THE LAW!!!!!" Cher shouted as Ned dragged her away.

Peter just stared after her.

"Sorry about that." Peter said.

"It's okay. I like playing pretend." Kyle said. "She's intense." 

"Very." Peter said.

**One hour later**

Peter and Ned (They had put Cher on probationary leave) had interrogated almost all of the suspects. The last one was a little girl in overalls and messy pigtails. She had a very bored look on her face.

"Where you were at three thirty?" Peter asked, a little intimidated by the girl.

"Drawing." The girl said.

"Did you see a red ball with Darth Vader on it?" Ned asked.

"Yeah." The girl said.

Peter and Ned high fived each other and smiled.

"Great, did you see what happened to it?" Peter asked.

"I did." The girl said.

"Really, what?" Peter asked, excitedly.

The girl nodded in Kyle's direction.

"He took it and shoved it in his bag." The girl said.

Cher who had been silently fuming at bench at being put on probationary leave, sat up.

"KYYYYLLLLLLEEEE!" Cher screamed.

She shot up and ran after Kyle, who had got on his tricycle and was riding away.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" Kyle yelled.

"We're detectives!" Cher shouted at him.

"Defectives is more like it!" Kyle yelled as he rode away.

"After him!" Cher shouted.

Ned and Cher took off.

"Thanks for your help!" Peter yelled to the girl as he ran after Cher and Ned.

The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Losers." 

Cher, Ned and Peter chased after Kyle, who was currently making a getaway on his tricycle (and pedalling surprisingly fast for a four year old). 

"We're not gonna catch him." Peter said, panting heavily.

Cher looked around. She pointed to three kids.

"I hereby commandeer these vehicles!" Cher said, running over to them.

The three kids played along.

"For what officer?" One of the kids asked.

"To chase down a dangerous criminal." Cher said.

The three kids stepped to the side.

Cher got on the first kid's bike and pedaled off. Peter and Ned got into the electric hot wheels car and drove off after Cher.

"Get back here Kyle!" Cher shouted.

"Never!" Kyle yelled.

"You are gonna be in so much trouble Kyle!" Cher shouted at him.

"You'll never take me!" Kyle yelled.

"Wanna bet Kyle!?" Cher shouted, pedalling faster.

The four kids rode around the park. Kyle abandoned his bike and made a bee line for the zoo, jumping over the bushes in his way.

Cher jumped off of her tricycle as well.

"Get back here, Kyle!" Cher shouted, chasing after him.

Peter and Ned jumped out of car.

"Does she ever slow down?" Peter asked.

"Well we are chasing a dangerous criminal." Ned said.

"He stole a ball Ned." Peter said.

"Yeah, that's the key to a dangerous super weapon that houses one of the most dangerous villains of all time." Ned said.

"Well when you put it that way." Peter said, chasing after Kyle.

They chased Kyle all over the zoo.

"You're so going to prison Kyle, you hear me? Prison!" Cher shouted. 

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Kyle yelled.

He ducked into the petting zoo. Cher, Peter and Ned chased after him.

"Giddy up, horsie!" Kyle shouted, flying out of the pen on what was clearly a goat.

Cher, Peter and Ned just stared after him.

"Well," Cher said. "That can't be legal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to agree with Cher on this one. Riding a goat out of a petting zoo cannot in any country or state, be legal.


	3. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cher, Peter and Ned chase Kyle (who's on a goat) around the park. They finally catch him and Cher goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, stealing a goat out of a petting zoo can't be legal. My mother confirms it. Can Kyle legally be charged? What would the charge even be?

Cher, Peter and Ned were still chasing Kyle (who was still on the goat) around the zoo. Not surprisingly, they were having a hard time keeping up.

"KYLLLLLLLLEEEE!" Cher screamed as Kyle rode away on the goat.

"We-we're not.... Gonna.... Catch.... Him." Peter panted, doubled over.

Cher looked at him worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Cher asked Ned.

"He's fine. Just asthma." Ned said.

"WHAT! And you didn't think to say anything before i led us on a wild goose er goat chase!? And that's not figurative, we're literally chasing a kid on a goat around the park!" Cher shouted. She turned to Peter.

"And you! How could you just let me drag you around like this and not mention the fact that you have asthma?!" Cher asked.

"Peter's like that. More concerned about others than himself." Ned said.

Cher took a deep breath.

"I'm just saying that i wish you told me. If you have an asthma attack, that'll be on me because i put you in a position to have one." Cher said. It was surprisingly insightful for a four year old.

"N-no, no.... I'm.... Fine." Peter said, still doubled over.

Cher looked around. She spotted another electric car, this one with three seats in it. She nodded towards it.

"Come on!" She said, running towards the vehicle.

"We hereby commandeer this vehicle, official police business." Cher said.

The three kids stepped aside.

Cher got in the car, Ned and Peter getting in after her. Cher floored the pedal and they shot off.

"This is a surprisingly fast car!" Ned shouted.

"Yeah, i thought electric cars only go up to four miles an hour? You know, because they're toddler toys?" Peter said.

Cher made a sharp left turn. Peter and Ned shouted as they lurched to the side. Kyle came into their sights. They were right behind him. Cher stood up.

"Ned, take the wheel." Cher said.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ned asked.

"Stopping a dangerous criminal." Cher said. She climbed over the window of the car and stood on the hood. Ned quickly scooted over into the driver's seat to keep the car moving.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked.

"I have no idea." Ned said.

Cher jumped off the hood of the car and landed on the back of the goat behind Kyle.

"What the-" Kyle said.

"Hi Kyle." Cher said.

Kyle steered the goat into sharp turns to try and throw Cher off. 

"Give it up Kyle, you've been caught!" Cher shouted.

"Never!" Kyle said, making the goat make particularly sharp left turn. Cher fell off, quickly grabbing Kyle's backpack as she did.

"Hey, let go!" Kyle shouted.

"Never!" Cher shouted back.

Ned and Peter were driving behind them, yelling at Cher to let go.

"It's not worth it!" Ned shouted.

"You're gonna get hurt!" Peter shouted.

This continued as the four toddlers rode through the park.

"What is going on here!?' Someone shouted.

The goat came to halt as did the car. The four toddlers turned around.

Lloyd and three other adults were staring at them.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, what is going on here?!" A redheaded woman shouted.

"Aunt May, Uncle Ben, i can explain." Peter said.

"Ned Leeds, what is the meaning of this?!" The other woman asked.

"Mom, i can explain." Ned said.

Lloyd just looked at Cher.

"Uh.. I can explain?" Cher offered weakly.

"Please do." Lloyd said. Cher, Peter and Ned all pointed at Kyle.

"He stole my ball!" Ned said.

"We chased after him!" Peter said.

"And he stole a goat!" Cher said.

Lloyd, Mrs. Leeds, May and Ben all stared at the four toddlers. They looked over to Kyle who was indeed on a goat.

"Is that even legal?" Lloyd questioned.

"No, it is not." May said. 

"Kyle William Evans!" A woman shouted.

Kyle turned and immediately paled.

"Momma!" Kyle said. The woman hugged the toddler.

"What did your little monsters do to my baby!" The woman demanded.

Lloyd made an offended face.

"Your son, stole my daughter's friends ball and," Lloyd looked down at Cher's leg which had a long gash down the side of it. Peter paled, Ned blanched, May gasped, Ben glared at the woman and Mrs. Leeds gagged. Cher just shrugged.

"Did this to my daughter's leg!" Lloyd shouted, pointing to Cher's injury.

"She wouldn't have gotten it if she hadn't stolen that goat!" The woman shouted.

Cher at the point had had enough.

"Lady! Your son is literally sitting on the goat!" Cher shouted.

"Quiet that little monster this instant! She has no manners!" The woman said. 

"Your son has no manners!" May exclaimed.

This went on for twenty minutes, the adults all yelling at each other while the toddlers all stood around confused. Finally, a security guard showed up.

"I found Billy!" The guard said, referring to the goat. The goat bleeted and began walking over to the guard. The adults all stopped arguing.

"You! Arrest these children! They tried to frame my poor Kyle." The woman said.

The security guard groaned.

"What happened this time, Marie? Did Kyle take a kid's bike and now you're trying to put the blame on the poor kids who chased after him?" The guard asked.

Marie sputtered, opening and closing her mouth. The security guard looked to the other adults.

"I'm so sorry, she does this constantly. She believes that boy can do no wrong. Kyle give the ball back and apologize." The guard said. Kyle sheepishly produced the ball.

"Sorry." He said, sincerely.

"We cool." Cher said. Peter and Ned nodded.

"Marie, apologize to the nice adults who can press charges against you." The guard said.

"Sorry." Marie said, hanging her head in shame.

"Now go get in the car. My shift's over in a few minutes." The guard said.

"But, Daddy!" Marie said.

"Go to the car, Marie. You too, Kyle." The guard said.

"Yes Daddy." Marie said, grabbing Kyle's hand and walking to the car.

"Yes Grandpa." Kyle said.

"Sorry about my daughter and grandson. Marie had him at fifteen and as you can see, she's still learning how to be a mother. She loves that boy though and is trying her absolute hardest." The guard said. He looked at Cher.

"She's adorable. Is she your little sister?" The guard asked.

"No, she's my daughter." Lloyd said, picking Cher up.

The guard looked at him.

"How old are you son?" The guard asked.

"Nineteen." Lloyd said.

The guard patted Lloyd on the back.

"You're doing a great job." The guard said.

"Thanks." Lloyd said. Cher yawned.

"You hungry?" Lloyd asked.

"And sleepy." Cher said.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Lloyd said.

"There's this great burger shack. We can treat you to dinner." May said.

"No, no. That's fine." Lloyd said. May linked her arm with his.

"No, please. I insist." May said, leading Lloyd in the direction of the burger shack, Lloyd sputtering the entire way.

Everyone had a great time, laughing and eating burgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of this short. Who knows, we may see Ned and Peter again in the main series.


End file.
